Secrets of love
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Angela has a secret and while trying to deal with it she's trying to get Booth and Brennan together and deal with her own relationship. When a case comes in can she handle it, or will it be too much? HA&BB. PLS R&R CH12 UP!DONE!
1. the secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or anyone in the show.

* * *

Angela walked into the lab and looked to her best friend. Dr. Temperance Brennan stood in the middle of the lab working on some ancient bones Dr. Goodman had her working on. Next to her were Zach and Hodgins. 

As she stood at the door to her office she starred at Hodgins and wondered how she would tell him the truth. They had been dating for a little over 2 months and this would change their relationship forever. She didn't know how to tell him, but knew that if anybody could keep her secret for now, it'd be Tempe.

"Bren?" she called getting her attention."

"One minute Ange." She called over her shoulder, finished up what she was talking about and walked over to her friend.

Ange stood there, scared to move and not sure how to tell anyone her secret.

"Ange, I need a face for body HK459." She said entering her office with a file on the bone structure.

"Ok, but before I do that I need to talk to you."

"Ok, what about?" she asked sitting down on a nearby sofa.

"About Hodgins and me."

"What about Hodgins and you?" curiously Tempe got off the couch and walked over to Angela, she had a scared look on her face and looked like she needed comforting.

"For the past 2 months we've been dating." She finally confessed. They had agreed to not say anything to anybody because some co-workers would act different around them, but now as her life changed she needed to tell somebody the truth.

"Really?"

"Yes, but that's not all."

"What else is there?"

"Tempe, I'm pregnant." Angela mumbled as Tempe's face turned from confusion to pure shock.

* * *

Ok I know this first chapter is short, but I want to know what the reviewers think, so please review and let me know if I should continue or not. This was just an idea I got. Please review and give your opinion. 


	2. the case

Tempe sat looking at Angela confused, wondering if she heard her friend correctly. Was she really pregnant? Was she mistaken?

"Are you sure?" she asked noticing Angela was starting to cry.

"Yes I'm sure. I took at least 4 EPT's over the weekend and they all came back positive, plus I'm late, two month's late." Angela said tears falling slightly.

"Do you want it?" Tempe asked hugging Angela closely allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"Yes, of course. I would love to be a mother. I've always wanted to be like my mom, always caring and loving."

"Then what's the problem?"

"How is Jack going to take this?" Angela asked the question that had been dreading her since she found out.

"I'm not sure."

As Tempe and Angela had been discussing the situation, Booth entered the lab looking for Tempe.

"Hodgins, have you seen Bones?" he asked looking around.

"She's in Angela's office talking about getting a face." Zach answered from behind Hodgins.

"Thanks, Hodgins." Booth said sarcastically before heading towards the office.

"You're welcome." Hodgins called.

"I told him, not you." Zach said looking over to Hodgins, but got no response.

"Bones." Booth said walking into the office and looking around, until his eyes saw Angela and Tempe sitting there. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Tempe said as Angela began wiping her tears away.

"Angela? Is something wrong?" he asked walking over to them.

"No, sweetie I'm fine, just a little mishap. Everything's perfect." She reassured getting up and walking over to her desk.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Bren, I'll get to work on that face for you right away." She said smiling and picking up her pencils and notepad.

"Thanks Angela. Take your time." Tempe said smiling at her, then looking to Booth. "What's going on?"

"We got us another case on our hands." He said walking out of the office and towards the front door.

"Do we have to go now?" she asked following him.

"Yes, this is big, Bones, really big." He said holding the door open for her and followed her to the car.

"Booth, do you mind telling me where were going?" Tempe asked from the passenger's side of the SUV.

"We're going to a park down the street. A woman called, she found a body of a little child." Booth answered coming to a stop as a light turned red. "The file is right here." He said reaching behind her seat and handing her a manila folder.

"There's not much here." She said looking through it.

"We don't have much to go on either."

5 minutes later they pulled into a parking lot and got out of the car. They walked over to the playground area where all the other agents were, Tempe pulled on her latex gloves as Booth lifted the police tape for her.

"The body is over here." He said pointing her to the direction of he children slid, where a few agents stood looking around and picking up certain particles that may be of some help.

As Tempe reached the body she bent down and began to examine it. She carefully cleaned the area around the bones and picked up the skull noticing it fell from the rest of the body all too easily. As she starred at it, she noticed something odd and her face fell.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked as he watched her face fall.

"Booth, your right, this is big." She said then pulled out her cell phone.

"What? How big?" he asked confused.

"Zach." she called into her phone, ignoring Booth. "Look I'm down here at the Lakeside park I need you down here now. We got us a something important." There was a silence, and then Tempe spoke. "Get Hodgins to give you a ride. This is very important." She hung up the phone and looked back down at the body.

"Bones?" Booth asked getting her attention, "how big is this?"

"Booth, these just aren't normal bones, these are the bones of an infant." She spoke starring at the ribs of the body.

Booth silently swore under his breath and kicked the sand that surrounded the playground. the other agents looked to him curiously, but turned away as they notice his death glare.

* * *

Well? Any good? please review and let me know. 


	3. the new bodies

Tempe stood in the lab looking over the bones that had been found. Zach was next to her helping out in any way he could while Hodgins was working in his office. Angela had been asked to identify some other faces before getting to work on the case, Tempe wanted to explain the situation to her, and then ask if she was up for it.

"The body appears to be anywhere from two to three months old. Female, Caucasian." She spoke into her tape recorder. "Judging from how the ribs are, the victim was punched in the stomach a little too hard, however, at the severity of the broken ribs, the death was intended."

"Dr. Brennan, there are still fragments of hair on the victim." Zach said motioning to the skull.

"perfect." She said half frustrated and half relieved. "Clean the hair off, but keep it. When it comes to infants we can't go on a face. The DNA could match the mothers."

"Bones!" a voice called from behind her, making her turn. Booth was running up to her, once could tell he was pissed off.

"Booth is something wrong?" she asked turning to face him as he made his way to her side.

"After you left, we found four other bodies." He said a little out of breath.

"Bring them in." she said making room on a few other tables.

"You guys know where to put them." Booth called as eight different guys walked in, two per body.

Once the bodies were placed on a bed tables Tempe got to work on all five of them, going over the skull structure, the way the bones had been broken, and the age of the children.

"What do we have?" Booth asked, trying to hold his composure.

"We have us, four children under the age of one, and one child that looks to be from the age of two to five." She explained, walking over to the desk and grabbing the tape recorder again.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked watching her grab the recorder and walk back to his side.

"I'm working." She said pressing record and began to speak. "Body number two, male, African American, around the age of three to six months. The skull is crushed in and appears to have been stepped on or pushed in on intense force."

"Jeeze Bones." Booth muttered under his breath, but silenced as she starred at him.

"Body, number three," she continued on, "An African American female in the age of six to ten months. The sternum is severely damaged by what appears to be a knife. The child appears to have been stabbed, then bleed to death. Body number four, Caucasian male aging from ten to a year. The tibia has been broken on both legs and the fibula looks to be sprained. It appears the child had both legs broken and died from internal bleeding, the red stain supports the theory."

"And what about this one?" Booth asked pointing to the last body, the one she said was over the age of two.

"Body number five." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Caucasian male, around the age of two to five. The radius and ulna on both arms are cut in half, showing the child had the arms cut in half and judging from the way the right humorous is scrapped, the child was alive and tried to defend himself."

"Bones, what would you say we have here?" Booth asked trying to hold back his anger and frustration.

"Zach I need you to clean these bones and keep any form of DNA you might find, label it and place it by the body."

"Bones?" Booth asked trying to get her to answer him.

"I would say we have us a serial killer. Except for the one body, this person is going after children under the age of one."

"Oh my god." A voice could be heard. Booth and Tempe turned to see Angela covering her mouth looking at the five individual bodies.

"Angela?" Tempe whispered walking over to her. "Come on." She took her hand and walked her to her office.

"I'll see you in a few hours, I'm going to go to the bureau and see what they have so far." Booth called out to her as he watched Angela's face, she was flushed and tears ran down her face.

"Ok, call me when you find anything." She called behind her and helped Angela onto her couch. "Ange, are you going to be ok?" she asked not sure how she wanted her to answer.

"Oh my god." She repeated, and then broke down crying.

"Let it all out." Was all Tempe could think to say as she embraced her and rubbed her back.

"Who would do such a thing?" she cried out, her hand reached over and clutched her stomach. "Is my baby going to be safe?"

"Angela, look at me." Tempe said pulling her best friend from her shoulder. The two made eye contact as Tempe made her a promise. "I promise you I will do all I can to help catch this guy before your baby is due. He will be off the streets and behind bars before you know it, ok?"

"ok." she said nodding her head, sure Tempe meant every word of it just by the darkness in her eyes.

"Ok, now. I need to ask a big favor of you. Can you work on the faces of those children and be alright? Or would you like me to get somebody else?"

"I can do it." She said grabbing a tissue from her desk and cleaned her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Tempe asked turning and watching as Zach cleaned the bones and bagged the DNA.

"I'm positive, I would like to be able to say I did something to protect my child." Angela said proudly her hand resting over her stomach as she too watched Zach.

"Your child?" a voice asked from behind them.

Angela's face went white and her eyes widened as the she listened and hoped she heard wrong.

"Bren, please tell me that was you?" she asked dreading to turn around.

"Sorry Angela, but that wasn't me." she said and they both turned to see who had spoken.

"Your child?" the voice questioned again. The owner of the voice stood in the office doorway carrying a file in his hand. "Angela? Bones?" Booth spoke looking form woman to woman.

BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES

Well? Any good? Shall I continue on with this story? Please review and let me know, thank you for all the reviews in the past and helping me with my self esteem.


	4. suspect 1: Lilia Morgan

"Booth?" Angela asked not sure how much of the conversation he had heard.

"Angela?" Booth asked confused.

"How much did you hear?" Tempe asked walking in between the two.

"Something about Angela protecting her child." Booth said looking to Angela again. "Is this true?"

"Please don't tell anyone, please?" Ange begged.

"So it's true?" Booth asked unsure.

"Yes it is, please keep it a secret." Tempe said walking over to him to take the file he had in his hand.

"Your secret is safe with me." he said smiling at her. "So who is the father?"

"That is none of your business." Tempe said opening it up.

"Does he know?"

"That too, is none of your business." Tempe said as Angela shook her head no to answer Booth's question.

"I won't tell a soul." He said looking over to Tempe, then grabbed the file and her arm, pulling her out of the office.

"See if you can get those faces done." Tempe called being pulled out.

"Ok sweetie." Angela called back.

"Will you let me go?" Tempe asked trying to loosen Booth's grip.

"I will if you come with me." he said releasing her and continued to walk out the lab, Tempe following him the whole way.

"Will you tell me where were going?" Tempe asked from the passenger's side of the SUV.

"To a friends." He said making a right hand turn.

"What for?"

"How old did you say those bones were?"

"Except for one, under the age of a year."

"No I mean how long ago did they die?"

"About a year. Why?"

"Last year there was a huge outcry of woman claiming to have lost their children. Saying they were kidnapped and the mothers never knew who took them. All the children were under the age of one." Booth explained making a sharp left.

"You think these children were kidnapped, then murdered?"

"No, I know they weren't. The mothers didn't seem very sad by the state their children were gone. It was believed the mothers had them murdered, but there was no evidence to convict them so they walked."

"Why would we be finding the bodies now?"

"That park is new; by doing construction and everything it may have uncovered the place where they buried the children."

"So why are we going to your friend's?"

"Agent Morgan is a co-worker of mine and a close friend. His daughter Lilia lost her son Michael a while ago and I would like to talk to her about it."

Five minutes later they pulled up to a large white house with little windows and a small red door. Getting out, they walked to the front door and knocked. A young girl opened the door and smiled, her blue eyes shimmered with curiosity and her blonde hair was flowing.

"hi." She said cheerfully.

"Hi, Amelia, how are you today?" Booth asked smiling at her.

"Good, is Parker with you?" she asked looking behind them.

"No, he's with his mother, sorry." He said noticing how her face fell. "Is your sister home?"

"Yeah, come on in." she said opening the door for them to enter. "Hi, I'm Amelia."

"Nice to meet you I'm Temperance." Tempe said smiling as they took a seat on the couch.

"LILIA!" Amelia shouted from the bottom step, then jumped as her mother came up behind her and told her not to yell.

"Sorry mommy." She mumbled.

"Booth, welcome. What brings you here?" the woman asked.

"Just some work. Meet Dr. Temperance Brennan." He said introducing them. "Bones, this is Emily Morgan the woman of this house."

"Nice to meet you." The both said shaking hands.

Soon another person entered the room. She was about eighteen years old with long blonde hair and blue eyes just like Amelia.

"Booth." She said running over to him and hugging him.

"Hey kiddo how have you been?" he asked puling away from the hug.

"Ok you?"

"Fine, just fine." He said then introduced her to Tempe. "Look this may be hard, but I'm here to talk to you about Michael."

"Michael? Why?"

"Were investigating a case and we're going through all the files of mothers who reported a missing child last year under the age of one."

"Ok, I'll see what I can tell you." She said trying to smile.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"On April 19, 2005. He was asleep in his room for the night. It was around 9:30 or so."

"When you woke up, were you alone in the house?"

"No, Amelia was here, but that was it. Michael was gone, dad was at work and mom was with her friends getting her nails done." She said looking to her mom, who then turned and left the room.

"When did you realize Michael was gone?"

"Around 8:30, ten minutes after I woke up. I went to check up on him and found his crib empty."

"Do you remember if there was a sign of a brake in?" Tempe asked out of nowhere.

"It didn't look like it." Lilia answered trying not to cry, but failed as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Thank you for your help, we'll get back to you once we find something out." Booth said getting up and turned to leave with Tempe. "Keep your head up kid." He said patting her back, then walking up to Amelia to mess up her hair.

"So what do you think?" Booth asked once they were in the SUV.

"I think it was an inside job. The kidnapper knew what they were looking for, Michael, nothing was stolen and she said the place didn't look ransacked or anything, proving there was no force of entry showing this person was well known and trusted."

"But remember, Bones, this was a year ago, I don't think she would remember everything."

"She knew the exact time and everything else. She obviously thinks about this a lot."

"She lost her son, of course she would."

"My point exactly." She said resting her head on her hand to relax and think things over.

They continued to talk to a few other people who had also reported children missing. The two they did get to talk to said they were raped at a young age and tried to raise the kids on their own, only to wake up one morning to find them gone.

Both girls, Ashley and Cynthia were still in their teens at least eighteen at the most and they seemed to go to the same school as Lilia.

Booth and Tempe went back to the lab to try and analyze the new information.


	5. telling the truth

"So after talking to those girls what do you think?" Booth asked Tempe as he sat in her office. He had brought her lunch and they sat there eating while going over a few of the files.

"I'm not sure. I think each girl didn't want the child, you know they were all raped, who wouldn't want to get rid of a child that brings bad memories, but then you have to wonder about how accurate there stories are they all coincide with the other." Tempe said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"So what you're saying is you don't know where we're going with this?"

"Precisely." She said a little frustrated.

"It's ok; the clues will lead us somewhere else pretty soon." Booth said smiling to her.

Later that day Tempe sat in Angela's office talking to her. She had been upset all day, her hormones going crazy and having to do faces of infants wasn't really helping her keep control. Angela stood pacing her office while Tempe starred at the faces of each child, four under the age of one and one between the age of two and five, looking to be at least three in the picture.

"Ange, these are great, thank you so much." Tempe said looking at all of them. The younger ones would be hard to match to the parents, but the eldest would be easy because a few of the traits were showing.

"I don't know what to do, if I tell him now I'll know how he feels and have all of this behind me, but if I wait I still know he'll love me for some point in time."

"Does he love you know?" Tempe asked starring at the picture of the eldest.

"He never said he did, but sometimes you just know." Angela replied sitting at her desk allowing tears to fall.

"Ange, look," Tempe said getting up to hug her friend. "If he loves you he'll understand and want the baby, if not…you know you tried to tell him. It's better he finds out by you telling him instead seeing your water break in front of him." Angela gave a small laugh.

"You may not know it, but that was a joke." She said laughing a little.

"It's true though."

"You're right and I think I'll tell him soon." Ange said getting out of her chair and hugged Tempe closely. "Thank you so much sweetie."

"Anytime."

"By the way when are Booth and you going to get together?" she asked slyly.

"Never Ange, we're just friends." She said rolling her eyes, then walked over to the couch to grab the photos.

"That's how Hodgins and I started out."

"It's different." She said leaving her office.

"That's what you say now." She mumbled under her breath.

Tempe walked out unto the examination platform and over to the bodies. She carefully placed each picture with the number Angela had provided on the paper. On the foot of each skeletal remain a picture of a human being rested starring back at her.

"Bones?" Booth called walking over to her. "Anything new yet?"

"Nothing much. Angela finished the drawing though." She said and moved to the side to show him how young and innocent each child looked.

"Unbelievable, their just babies. They didn't do anything wrong to anybody, they wouldn't know how."

"It's not fair." Tempe mumbled. "Five bodies sit here telling a story of their lives. A story with no happy ending because it was cut short. Their bones say things, things not meant to be heard at this age."

"Let's just hope we get the person who did this." Booth said standing behind Tempe and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Later that night Hodgins pulled up to Sid's, where Angela had told him to meet her at. She hadn't been into the details as to why, but only that she needed to talk to him. Getting out of his mini, he walked up to the door and entered. He looked around and found Angela sitting on a bar stool drinking what appeared to be orange juice.

"hello." He said sitting next to her and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"hey." She said smiling.

"So how was your day?" he asked curiously.

"A little rough, I had to do the faces of those kids. How was yours?"

"Not as bad, I just had to look for more DNA before Zach had the bones cleaned." He said and smiled to Sid as he brought him a beer.

"Hodgins I got to be honest, I didn't call you here for another one of our rendezvous' I have something to tell you." She said taking a deep breath.

"Ok, let's hear it, you have my undivided attention." He said facing her.

"You know how over the last few months' we've been dating and all right?" she asked hoping to ease him into things.

"Yeah and a great few month's it's been."

"We'll…oh Jeeze…when we first started sleeping together we took a risk."

"A risk?" he asked confused.

"Yes a risk and well I'm afraid that risk is reality and it's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Ok, I like the occasional rambling and not making any sense, but I'm a little in the dark here."

"Hodgins…" she took another deep breath and exhaled before blurting out the truth. "I'm pregnant."

He was silent, she was silent. Silence filled them both. Angela prayed he'd understand he'd want the baby and love her. Hodgins sat there trying to let the information sink in. he quickly called Sid over, paid their check and got up to leave. Angela sat there and allowed the tears to fall.

It was around 10:00 when Tempe opened her door to find Angela standing there crying and her eyes all puffy.

"Angela? What's wrong?" she asked scared at what could have caused her friend so much pain. Angela threw out her arms and embraced Tempe. Tempe backed them into the apartment and closed the door all while hugging her. "What happened?"

"Hodgins, I told him about the baby." She said through tears and sobs.

"And what happened?"

"He got up and left me alone. I don't know what to do, it's the worst that could possibly happen." They walked over to the couch and Tempe listened as Angela rambled on and cried, occasionally throwing in an insult of her own to cheer her friend up.

It was 4:00 the next morning when they woke up on the couch and got off.

"Wow, sorry I didn't expect to stay so late." Angela said looking to the clock.

"It's ok. You had a bad thing happen. I'm your friend Ange. I'll always be here." She said and hugged her friend again.

"I better go. I'm sure you want to sleep in your own bed."

"No actually I wake up around this time and start getting ready. Give me a few minutes and I'll drive you home."

"Thanks I can use a ride seeing as how I walked here." He said and sat back down on the couch.

"No problem, help yourself to something to eat or drink. The coffee should be ready shortly, I have an automatic one and it's set for four." She called from her bedroom.

"Thanks sweetie." Angela called back walking into the kitchen, he smell of freshly brewed coffee hit her nose as she entered.

Ten minutes later Tempe arrived out of her room dressed for work and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. She then opened her fridge and pulled out cream cheese and a bagel. The two sat there eating bagels, drinking and talking.

"So after this I'll take you home and then I'll go to work." Tempe said then took a bite of her bagel.

"Can you wait for me to change? I've got nothing to do at home, I don't want to sleep and maybe I can get some more work done with you." Angela said taking a sip of her apple juice. She had found it in the back of the fridge; she knew that because she was with child coffee was out of the question.

"Sure, but you have to promise me you'll get some sleep. You need to rest with that child of yours."

"I promise, maybe I'll sleep better in my office, you find yours comfortable."

About an hour later Ange and Tempe pulled up to the Jeffersonian and entered the dark lab. Tempe walked over to the wall and turned all the lights on, putting the whole area in a bright blanket of white.

"Wow, it looks different in here when nobody's around." Angela said looking to everything that remained untouched.

"I'm used to it." Tempe said walking towards her office, Angela towards her own.

For the next few hours the two worked on a few things, but mostly talk, Angela would occasionally cry because of what Hodgins did and Tempe would have to hug her until she stopped. Around 8:00 Tempe walked into Angela office wondering where she had gone, and found her asleep on the couch. She then walked over to her office and returned with a blanket and covered her with it. After leaving and closing the door she got back to work.

Once Hodgins arrived, Tempe did her best to not let him know she knew everything and when he would ask for Angela she would merely reply by telling him his work was more important to be handling at the moment, even though she knew it wasn't true, she wanted her friend to best before getting stressed again, most likely not good for the child.

It was noon when Angela woke up to a noise in her office and saw Hodgins looking at her.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, but between Dr. B and searching I forgot to look here." She said smiling, but it faded as he saw she was upset. "Look I'm sorry for leaving you in at Sid's I was shocked and had a lot on my mind."

"And you think I wasn't? I wanted to know how you would react to this and you took it the way I felt you never would." She said getting off the couch and folding the blanket that had covered her.

"Look. I'm sorry ok? I didn't know what to do, I just wasn't thinking." He said trying to apologize. "I went for a walk and I got to thinking. I realize this is the best thing ever Ange. I've never been happier in my life, I went to your apartment to tell you that, but you weren't home."

"I was with Bren." She said lowering her voice.

"I'm sorry and I know I can't say that enough. As I was walking I though that the only way to prove to you how sorry I was, how much I want this child and how much I love you was by this." He said and pulled out a diamond ring. "I want you to marry me."

Ange starred at the ring shocked, then to him. Shock was plastered on her face and she stood there wondering if it was a dream or not. Once realizing it was reality she hugged him tightly and gave him her answer 'Yes'.

"I thought you said love was over rated." She said looking to the ring.

"I said most of the time." He hugged her again and kissed her on the lips. "So when is this baby due?" he asked smiling.

Well? I didn't know how Hodgins would react to the news so I took a bit of both reactions. To me Hodgins just seems like the type to marry someone he really loves. So what did you all think? Please tell me.


	6. shopping

A few months had gone by and there was still no brake in the case, Angela was 7 month's along and the wedding was set to take place the month before the birth.

Tempe sat in her office looking over to her friend who sat on her couch eating an ice cream. Her stomach was rather large and made it hard for her to move so Tempe was always forced to help her up from the couch or chair and around the building. She had been taken off work on maternity leave, but insisted on working with the case in any way she could, mostly working on aging the pictures of the children to show the characteristics. Hodgins and protested, but gave in, on most days.

"Sweetie, can you help me up?" Angela asked trying to get off the couch. Tempe got up from her chair and gave her a hand.

"What's wrong Ange?" she asked making sure she could stand.

"I've got to go to the bathroom, being pregnant s hard work you know."

"No I don't and I don't ever want to either."

Angela left the room and Tempe went back to her laptop, she had been studying certain bone structures Zach had emailed her the week before while she was on a shopping trip with Angela. She was very into it and hadn't noticed Angela walked back in the room until she spoke.

"Do you know what I need?" Angela asked walking over to her and looked at the computer.

"No what?" Tempe asked never once moving her gaze from the computer.

"A baby shower, you know like a party."

"That sounds nice, you really should have one." Tempe said, her voice showing no enthusiasm.

"I think I will." She mumbled then left the room in search of her husband to be.

"No what I'm saying is, is that these particles show the babies were all killed in the same place." Zach said talking to Booth off in the corner, Angela tried not to listen, but found it hard.

She was two months away from birth and some psycho baby killer was still on the loose. She smiled at Booth as he got Zach to stop talking while she walked by, then he started back up once she was gone.

"hey." Angela mumbled making her way into Hodgins office.

"Hi, how you feeling?" he asked making his way to her side and helped her over to a chair next to the table he was working at.

"Sore, but that's expected." She said smiling up at him.

"Were you bugging Dr. B?"

"No why?"

"You normally spend time with her."

"She was busy working on a bone fragment of the youngest infant, I couldn't handle that."

"I understand. We'll get this creep behind bars, you'll see."

"I know, but I was thinking, can I have a baby shower?"

"You have to ask? Of course you can the biggest one you want, with everyone you want."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." She said embracing him and kissed his lips.

"But I have work to do first, so let me finish this up and we'll go home." Hodgins said going back to his work.

Angela nodded and looked out the big glass window to see Tempe and Booth talking about something, most likely Booth was telling Tempe everything Zach had told him.

"What are the chances of them getting together?" Angela whispered watching them as they moved towards the platform.

"Who?" Hodgins asked following her gaze to see who she saw. "Booth and Dr. B?"

"Yeah, they make such a cute couple."

"I don't know Ange, they don't seem like they want to be a couple."

"Oh Booth likes her that's easy to tell and if you watch Bren long enough you can see how much she likes him."

"I'd just let time work its way with those two, don't interfere."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Two weeks later Tempe and Booth found themselves in front of a rather large home, a lake was off in the distance and the land it was on was like a hotel itself. Tempe looked around wondering where all the money and things came from, she was still unknowing on Hodgins family's history.

"He gets a big pay check." Booth lied ringing the door bell and watched as she starred up in amazement.

"I believe it, I could afford this in about a three years salary, but I like my place."

The door opened and they entered through the door in side was beautiful and all decorated, blue and pink colored streamers and balloons covered the walls. Signs that read 'it's a boy' and 'it's a girl' were everywhere. Hodgins and Angela had agreed to keep the gender of the baby unknown until it was born.

Tempe soon found her way into the main room where she found Angela surrounded by friends and what appeared to be family from her and Hodgins. Booth and her walked over and joined in on the conversation, well Tempe only really talked to Angela seeing as how that's all she knew there.

The baby shower was filled with games and food, lots of joking and finally the present opening. Booth had gotten her a yellow blanket to keep the infant warm at night and Tempe had gotten her a hundred dollar gift card to a baby store down the street from the lab.

After the cake and everything else Tempe and Booth left, Angela had begged them to stay, but she told her the case was waiting to be cracked and they had work to do.

Booth drove and Tempe sat next to him thinking where the case was headed next.

"That was something huh?" Booth asked her from his seat.

"What do you mean?"

"The party?"

"It was nice."

"Still don't want kids?"

"No, I'm fine the way I am."

"Ok, but you at least need some experience in getting gifts."

"What do you mean?"

"A gift card? Bones, really?"

"I didn't know what else to get, except for the fact that children are dependent on the parent, do illogical things and put things in their mouths that don't belong, I know nothing about children."

"Well then I'll show you." Booth said pulling the car over to the side.

"Excuse me?" she asked not knowing what he meant.

"Top your left is a baby store, we're going in there to look around and I'll show you what you get a certain ages."

"Why would I need to know this?"

"Because when that baby is born you will be a responsible person and will have to make decisions that can affect it greatly." He said getting out of the car, Tempe right behind him.

"Booth, she's having the kid, not me."

"I know, but as the godmother you have a responsibility too."

"I'm a godmother?" she asked as they walked in.

"You didn't know that?"

"No, she ever told me."

"Oops. I thought she did. Sorry." He said looking at her.

"How did you find out?"

"They told me when they asked me to be the godfather."

"Great so we're going to be god parents of this child, right?"

"Right."

"Fine then let's get this little learning experience done with. I've got a few godmother duties to perform before that baby decides to come."

"Like what?"

"Like making sure a killer is behind bars."

"Good point."

Tempe followed Booth around the store and listened as he taught her what to get and certain ages and what to avoid. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to be the godmother, but knew she would be one anyways because Angela was her friend and she wouldn't turn her offer down.

"Hi, I'm veronica, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked as Booth and her passed by.

"Yes I'm looking for little yellow pajama's." Booth said while Tempe looked to the teething ring she saw him holding.

"When is the baby due?" she asked leading them to the area.

"Two months." Tempe said looking at the different colored baby clothes.

"You don't look like your seven months along." She said looking to Tempe curiously.

"That's because I'm not. I'm not even pregnant, these are for my friend." Tempe said looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Oh, my apologies. It's just you two look like a couple that's all, I'm sorry." She said sound truly sincere.

"It's fine." Booth said picking out the offit he thought looked best and they left to pay.

"So you get the basic idea?" Booth asked driving back to the lab while she looked through a book she bought on the first year.

"I think so." She mumbled.

Booth and Tempe walked together into the lab carrying the gifts they bought and headed towards her office. They were going to keep the gifts there until the baby was born, it'd be the last place to find it and Angela wouldn't be spending so much time at the lab since the pictures where done being aged.

As Tempe walked into her office she noticed a manila folder sitting on her desk, she placed the book down and opened it up, inside was a note.

"What's that?" Booth asked walking over to her and looking at it.

"A note, it says 'Back off, their dead nothing else to know. Back down or she's next.'" Tempe read looking down at the letter.

Booth went back to the folder and emptied a few of the other contents; in it were six digital photos of a very pregnant Angela. Tempe starred at him her heart skipped a beat, her best friend's baby was in danger.


	7. undercover

Booth looked over to Tempe and saw how horrified she looked, it had been two month's since the party and since the day they got the warning, they had the paper taken to one of Booth's friends to be identified, but it came back with no fingerprints or any sign of DNA, they had been at a lost.

Booth watched as Tempe got off the phone and her face exposed how upset she really was.

"What's wrong?" he asked wondering what could have happened.

"Angela's gone into Labor." She whispered.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked pulling her close, their friendship had become a little stronger over the case and she allowed him to hold her.

"Her child will be born soon and this sick man hasn't been caught yet." She yelled pulling away and stormed out of her office.

Booth stood there in the middle of the room watching her bark out orders to Zach and the rest of the 'Squints'. He knew she wanted the guy found and the only way to do that was to make sure everything was covered, and nothing went unchecked.

Booth was pulled away from watching Tempe as his phone went off; he quickly picked it up and listened as one of his fellow agents spoke into the phone.

"We got us a lead; some woman said she knows this guy." Booth quickly asked where he was, then closed his phone and ran out of the office.

"Bones, we got to go, NOW!" he said pulling her by the arm.

"Where?" she asked frustrated and following him.

"To the scene of the crime…the park." He said as they made their way to the car.

Booth and Tempe sat in the park on a nearby bench just sitting there as if they were enjoying the day and watching a kid they had, which they didn't.

"So tell me why where." She said looking around.

"We got us a lead." He stated simply looking around the area.

"About what?" she asked.

"They found something Bones. Just trust me ok?" he said seeing a man in the distance sit next to a woman with a newborn baby and they began to talk. "I got view of the suspect." Booth whispered into a microphone he had planted on his shirt. "Bring in the bait."

"Bait?" she asked.

"Look, I got to ask you a favor, now it may be tough, but it's for the future of all children and Angela's baby." He said looking her in the eyes.

"I'll do it." She said wondering what she had to do.

"Here is your child, Mrs. Krinek." A woman said walking over to Tempe and placed a baby in her arms, then walked away.

"Booth?" she asked holding the little boy in her arms, starring at him.

"This is Adam Krinek." He stated looking down at the boy. "You're going to go over to that man and ask him if he's Mr. Hernandez, understood."

"Yes, but why?"

"We believe that this man is running a murdering factory." He said watching as the man left with the woman. "He'll be back for you, and that's when you tell him you don't want your child, that you want him 'taken care of'."

"Booth, what's going on?" she asked looking around.

"Mr. Hernandez is believed to be the killer of the bodies in the lab. Our lead told us women make an appointment with him and them come to the park with their child and leave alone. The person told us that he takes children people don't want and kills them then buries them and forgets them. His way of contributing to society, by helping the people."

"So why am I going in?"

"We need proof this is happening. Once you get any sign of proof, cal us in." he said placing a microphone on her jacket and fixed it so nobody could see. "Don't let anything happen to Adam. The woman who just brought him is his mom, Kathleen Krinek. She offered to use him as bait to catch this guy, her husband doesn't know."

"So why use me?" she asks looking down to the small infant.

"This guy knows every FBI agent around, he does his homework, we've been trying to get him for years on other charges, he even notices one of us, and we're done. He doesn't know you."

"Ok, I'll do this." Tempe mumbled and rose holding the child close.

"Call in if you see anything or need back up, we'll be there in a few short seconds." Booth spoke, then closed in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, Tempe pulled away and looked him in the eyes as he turned to leave.

She carefully walked over to the bench the woman had once occupied and waited for the man to arrive.

Booth walked from Tempe's view and into a black van where FBI agents and his boss where listening in on everything Tempe said, and watched her by a camera hidden in the trees and by other agents in disguise with bags that carried cameras.

"Stupid move, Booth." Cullen said once he took his seat next to Booth. "Kissing her I mean."

"Yeah I know, but I had to do it." He said watching her just sit there trying to quiet Adam as he took to crying.

"She's going to kill you for that." Another agent said. She had only met the agent once and yet he already knew her.

"How you doing Bones?" he asked over the speaker into the connection on her ear, ignoring the agent.

"Fine, but Adam here won't stop crying." She said looking down at him.

"Rock him back and forth." He whispered and she did so, soon the child was fast asleep in her arms.

"You have such a way with children." He teased her.

"Shut up." She whispered harshly and soon he did as he noticed in the camera the man walked towards her.

"He's coming Bones, get ready."

"hi." A 5'6" tall, brown-haired, thin man said sitting next to her.

"hello." She whispered.

"My name is Keith Hernandez, you must be Kathleen Krinek." He said offering her his hand.

"yes." She said balancing Adam in her arm to shake his hand.

"And this must be little Adam. He's quiet a looker." He spoke looking to the child.

"Yes, but I'm sick of looking at him." She said, "I hear you can help me with that."

"Of course, please follow me." he said getting up and she soon followed him, making as little eye contact with the other agents as she passed them.

Booth turned to another screen and watched as Tempe entered a little shack, his heart froze as he waited for the camera attached to her microphone to turn on. He took a quick glance to Kathleen in the corner and noticed how terrified she looked.

The door to the van opened and another agent walked in. he quickly scanned the car and his gaze froze on her.

"I heard." He spoke and she jumped into his arms embracing him as he held her.

"How's it going Robert?" Booth asked the man.

"Good, Seeley how about you?" he questioned still holding her close.

"Once we get this guy, a lot better. I got me a godson or daughter being born right now, but seeing the current matter of things, I think it's more important you and your wife are fine."

"She did this for a good reason, didn't you Kathleen?" he asked her holding her close as she nodded. "How's he doing?"

Booth starred at the monitor as her camera went on and he got a look around, Tempe looked own to Adam and everyone saw he was quietly asleep.

"Your son's fine." Booth called over his shoulder. "He's in good hands."

Robert nodded and watched, ready to jump out of the van with the other agents once Tempe gave the signal.


	8. getting out alive

Tempe sat in a small room inside of a shack in the middle of a forest not but a half a mile from mile from the park. She sat on a chair and looked around the room to see other women holding small infants as well, most likely there to be rid of their child.

"hi." A young blonde said sitting next to Tempe.

"hello." She said looking at her curiously.

"My name's Lacey." She said trying to make conversation.

"Kathleen." Tempe lied playing nice; knowing any information gathered would go to the agents and could work in court against the man behind this sick ring of murders.

"Nice to meet you." She said looking down to Adam. "He's a cutie, what's his name?"

"Adam. Yours?"

"Mitchell." She said holding a small boy close. "So what are you in for?"

"I don't know what that means." Tempe said honestly.

"Every woman who comes here has a reason for being rid of their child, what's yours?" she asked, stunning Tempe because she didn't have a reason behind her visit other than the bust, she needed a story.

"He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend." She lied.

"Bad memories?"

"Yeah, he raped and beat me long before Adam was even conceived." Lacey nodded as if she understood.

"Ask her why she's there, Bones." Booth said into the small microphone in her ear.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm an only mother, I can't afford to take care of him and I rather be rid of him then having him live a hellish life with me." Tempe nodded and felt a tinge of shock it her when she hear distant scrambling from her earpiece.

"Sorry, Bones." Booth said coming back. "Spilt some files. We got that on tape though."

Tempe sat there for a few minutes until Keith entered the room and called her name, calling her into a back room and had her wait there until he return. The room was like a doctor's office, small with white walls and a few pictures of other children, most likely victims.

"What do you see Bones? Anything could be used as a weapon?" Booth asked as she laid the baby down on a small doctors table and looked through the drawers.

"Nothing yet." She said searching around. "But clearly it's him the women have confessed, do we need sufficient proof?"

"The FBI won't take him unless we have it, yes."

"Ok, oh wait a minute I think I found something." She said opening the top drawer and gazed in.

In the hospital Angela had gave her last and final push, allowing her new born child into the world. The cries of the infant rang out as she fell back on the bed exhausted. Jack was by her side, wiping her sweat off and holding her close, telling her what a good job she did. Angela smiled at him and pulled him close for a kiss and then continued to relax.

"Doctor, there seems to be a problem." A nurse said gathering around the small infant.

"What is it?" he asked as an alarm went off.

"It's not breathing Sir." A nurse called as Angela sat up, despite the pain and looked over; a few of the nurses were holding Jack away from the scene as everyone ran out of the room, with their new born in hand.

"Jack?" Angela asked frightened holding him close scared at what had just taken place.

"Hold on, Angie." He said walking towards the door. Normally a conspiracy theory would have been added to lighten the mood, but he could tell now was not the time, his child was in danger.

"What is it Bones?" Booth asked trying to get a clear visual of the tool she held.

"It looks like a weapon used to take out body number three." She said holding it up and studying it.

"Which one is that?" she heard hi mask, but from the distance of it and the sudden shuffle of papers she knew the question wasn't directed towards her.

"You mean the African American female in the age of six to ten months? The one who was stabbed?" he asked coming back to her.

"I can't tell right off, but Zach can run some tests and we'll know for sure. Booth is this enough or do you need more?" she asked and before she even finished the sentence she knew they were gone, all of them.

Soon her suspicions were clear as she heard the door in the front being burst open and people screaming. She rushed over to Adam and picked him up, holding him as close as she could. She had been working on this man for seven months and she knew he wouldn't do down without a fight.

"Bones! Get the hell out of here. NOW!" she heard Booth yelling from somewhere in the distance and knew something was not right.

As she reached the main area she saw people running out screaming and outside she knew agents were grabbing them and taking them into custody. FBI agents filled the small area and the second Tempe saw Kathleen she shoved Adam in her arms and told her to get out.

Ten five minutes later Tempe was searching the shack looking for any signs of life, hoping Keith was stopped in time. A small cry illuminated from a room in the corner and she ran over, smelling a foul stench in the air, one of gas.

She entered the room and saw a furnace, and other torture areas used for the man's killing. Lying on a small wooden table sat a baby girl crying her eyes out; quickly Tempe ran over to her and grabbed her, running towards the door. Once she reached it a voice called out to her.

"Bones! Where are you?" it was Booth and he sounded as if he were outside.

She opened the door only to come face to face with Hernandez himself.

"Hello, Kathleen." He said looking over to her, his face bleeding and a wound in his shoulder, most likely Booth shot at him. "Where do you think your going?"

"I won't let you have her." she spat at him, and right as his hand raised to strike her, she ducked and delivered a swift blow to the groin, making him double over in pain and giving her a head start run, which she took.

"Bones! The place is going to blow!" Booth called.

Tempe heard him and pulled the baby girl close; knowing if anything happened, it was her job to keep the child safe. Tempe was ten feet away from the door that lead into the waiting room when a shaking took place followed by a loud explosion.

She rushed for the door as fast as she could, hoping to get there before the flames got to her, just as she reached the door she felt the heat on her back and she knew the only way to live would be to jump and roll her way out of the area.

Once five feet away from the door leading to the outside, she jumped, holding the child close to her to protect her from any impact and rolled until she felt something hard hit her back, followed by arms wrapping around her and holding her close.

"Oh my god, Bones are you alright?" Booth asked on the floor holding Tempe close.

"I have a baby." She whispered.

"What?" he asked and was surprised when she opened her arms and he saw a little girl in them. "Luke! We need EMT's over here, now!" he called grabbing the child from her and handed it to one of the men.

He leaned over and helped her off of the floor, looking down at her and held her close as she shook.

"You went back in there for her?" he asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I had to, I had to make sure everyone was out." She whispered back.

"Are you hurt?" he asked pulling her at arm's length to examine her.

"No, I'm fine." She said smiling at him as he pulled her in for a hug. "Are the sure he's dead? Last I saw he was alive and could have run for the back door."

"We have the place surrounded. They'll start looking for a body once they can get the fire out completely." He said turning her so she could see firefighters putting out the fire all around the trees.

Tons of people were around her, firefighters, FBI agents, EMT's, and such, not including the people from inside.

"Once they find a body, it'll be reported to you for identification and then we're done."

"And what about the mothers and children?"

"As much as we hate to do it, any child not claimed by close family members will be placed in social services and the mothers are going to be put in jail and tried. If convicted, which would be a miracle if not with our evidence, they could spend anywhere from 10 to life in prison with no parole." He explained.

Tempe just nodded her head and walked with Booth towards an EMT at the back of the emergency truck to bandage up a few cuts she earned for rolling out of the area.

"So what now?" she asked after as they walked towards his SUV.

"Well, we're not needed here any more, so we can go now. I hear we have us a godson or daughter waiting for us in a hospital not too far from here." He said opening the door for her.

"Booth I know we need to go see Ange and Hodgins, but do you think we could take a quick stop somewhere? I need to see a friend of mine. It's very important." She asked looking over to him.

"Sure, where does this friend live?"

"Head towards the mental institution" she said.

"Where did you come up with your story for being there?" he asked after a moment's silence, remembering her answer to Lacey's question. _'__He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend. He raped and beat me long before Adam was even conceived.' _The words had seemed so real to him, she was either a good lair or she held some experience when it came to that, if not personally, then someone she knew.

"I just remembered a few things." She said plainly and he knew experience was the answer. The rest of the ride was quiet until Booth spoke.

"Thanks, Bones. For everything you did. It meant a lot to me." he said making brief eye contact.

"I know, that's why I did it." She said and at that moment they knew something had changed, something in them was no longer the same and that throughout the case they had come to see the other in a new light.

As they entered the guarded parking lot to the mental institution, Booth parked the car and looked over to Tempe.

"Would you like me to come with you?" he asked noticing she moved closer to him.

"I would really like that." She whispered as he leaned in too and their lips met gently at first, but the passion soon grew.

From the awkward position, Booth placed his hands on her face and held in her place as his lips explored hers. Tempe wrapped her arms around Booth and allowed him to kiss her; she needed the love and support from him.

"I think we should go in." Tempe said pulling away and getting out of the car.

"I agree." He said getting out and walked over to her. He offered her his hand only to be amazed as she took it and they entered the building.


	9. there's a reason why

Upon entering the mental institution, Tempe and Booth walked over to a small desk where a woman sat busily writing on her computer. Booth stood back and watched as Tempe began to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm here to see Samantha Banks." She said.

"Are you a family member?" the woman asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm her sister." She lied.

"And who is he?" she asked pointing to Booth.

"My husband." She lied again, getting a small smiled from Booth.

"Alright, here you go." She said handing them both a small sticker. "Just go down the hall, second door on your right and she should be with you soon."

"Thank you." Booth said taking the sticker and placed it on his shirt, then wrapped an arm around Tempe and walked with her. "Come on, honey."

Once past the door Tempe elbowed Booth in the ribs gently, and he gave out a fake cry of pain.

"Jeeze, Bones that really hurt." He said leaning against a wall holding his side.

"Grow up." She said opening the door.

"So we're married huh?" he asked smiling and followed her into a small white room.

"It's the only way I could get you in, family only."

"Whatever. That just proves one thing." He said taking a seat next to her.

"What?" she asked curiously looking over to him.

"You want me." Booth said looking over to her only to see her roll her eyes as he smiled.

Soon the room was granted by another presence as a young woman looking to be around Tempe's age with dirty blonde hair, a tired face wearing a hospital gowned was brought in, sitting across from them behind a glass window.

"Hello, Samantha." Tempe whispered, even though there was glass separating them, they didn't need a phone to talk like in prison.

"T…T…Tempie? Is that you?" the woman asked stuttering looking around in all the wrong directions; and it was at that moment Booth saw how odd her eyes looked almost as if she were blind.

"Yes, Sammie, it's me." she said holding her hand up to the glass.

"Well, hello, Tempie how have you been?" she as nicely as possible, her voice sounding as if her vocals had been cut off a bit.

"I'm doing great, how are you?"

"No better." She said and faked a smile. "Who is he?" she then asked moving her gazer, the best she could, towards Booth.

"This is Special Agent Seeley Booth. He's my partner and friend." She said and introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." She said happily.

"Nice to meet you." Booth said watching as the two friends talked.

"No Angie?" she asked looking around the room.

"No, she's in the hospital."

"What for?"

"She's giving birth."

"Oh wow, that is something." She said getting a little choked up.

"Yeah, she was really happy."

It was silent for a while before Samantha spoke again.

"She got a good man?"

"The best, he cares very much for her, they even married." Tempe said trying to fill her in on everything.

"You tell her, I said to watch out, ok?" she said.

"I will Sam," Tempe nodded and for the first time since the finding over her mothers body Booth found Tempe with a look in her eyes, one he only saw for the second time, but knew it wasn't good.

"I know what it's like. You tell her I said to take care of her baby and make sure it's safe from all harm." Samantha was crying now, "God knows I wish I could have."

"You can't blame yourself." Tempe said looking towards her friend.

"Who can I blame?" she asked and Tempe didn't have an answer. "I'm sick Tempie, really sick."

"How often do you think about it?"

"Every day." She whispered looking downward.

There was another silence and that was soon replaced by a nurse walking in and saying her time was up. Samantha got off of her chair and said her good bye.

"Tell Angie I said hi, and to protect her baby."

"I will good bye Sam."

"Nice meeting you." She said to Booth and left the room, leaving Tempe with slightly watery eyes and Booth with a new understanding. She had once told him that everyone she loved left and he was beginning to understand what she meant, in some way or another she lost them.

"You going to be ok?" Booth asked holding her close as she let a tear roll down her face.

"I'll be fine." She said and pushed away, walking towards the door. "Let's go, we have us a baby to see."

Booth followed her to the car and drove them towards the hospital to see the new child in their life. As Booth drove he would occasionally look over to Tempe and realize she wasn't herself that some how her friends past affected her greatly.

As they drove he once thought about what Angela had told him about Tempe. They had been talking once while working on their first child case, they had been alone and Booth had wanted to know why Tempe had seemed so withdrawn from everything.

Angela had taken him aside and told him something he would never forget.

"Sweetie, there are many things about Bren you will never know and this is one of them. We had some bad experiences and well we each have a way of grieving, she just chooses to not get attached emotionally." Booth had nodded and left, never understanding what the experience was and even now that was a mystery.

The drive was pretty quiet as they pulled up to the parking lot and got out of the car, heading towards the maternity ward looking for Angela's room. Once finding it, Tempe walked in to see her best friend crying, eyes red and puffy, her hair a mess.

"What happened?" Booth asked seeing Tempe already in Angela's embrace.

"Something's wrong with my baby." Angela cried looking over to Hodgins who headed over to Booth.

"What happened?" Tempe asked this time taking a seat Hodgins had occupied moments ago.

"We're not sure, the birth went nicely, but once the doctors were cleaning the baby up they caked it wasn't breathing. They rushed out of here and headed downstairs about an hour ago, they have some sort of lab down there." Hodgins explained looking over to his wife.

"We don't even know the gender yet so we're forced to call my child an 'It'." Angela cried out more.

Twenty minute had passed and Angela had calmed down a bit, but that didn't last long as Tempe whispered something to her.

"You went to see her?" she asked looking at her. "Alone?"

"No, I went with Booth."

"How is she doing?"

"Not good Ange."

"My god, I can't believe she's last this long, I know that mean to say, but five years? That's like forever."

"Who?" Hodgins asked looking over to them curiously.

"Samantha Banks." Tempe said starring at Booth.

"Who's she?"

"A close, but distant friend." Angela said looking at Tempe's wired face.

"That's doesn't make sense."

"Actually yes it does."

"Why is she so important?" Booth asked, knowing it sounded heartless at the time.

"The lie I told Lacey came from Sam." Tempe said.

"She's the reason why I get teary eyed with children cases and the reason why Tempie here is so withdrawn."

"Angela!" Tempe said getting a smile from her friend.

"What happened?" Booth asked curiously.


	10. the truth

Angela looked over to Tempe and she nodded, it was time they told the story of their dear friend, something that had happened ten years before and was promised never to be spoken of again was about to change.

"It was ten years ago," Angela started out. "We were all in college at the time and met each other; the three of us became really close."

"Samantha was a smart one, very sharp." Tempe said in a low soft voice. "She was going places, until HE walked into her life."

"He?" Hodgins asked.

"Who's he?" Booth questioned.

"Kenneth Thomas, he was a regular psycho." Angela answered. "He always wore black and leather, never saw him without it."

"For a while he acted like he loved her, I mean even we were fooled." Tempe continued on. "He was always nice to us and told her how much he loved her."

"Then one day it all changed. Samantha came to us crying that day, she told us he was beating her and raping her." Angela continued the story while Tempe sat there remembering every little detail. "We tried to tell her to call the police, but she didn't. A few months had passed and we hadn't seen her, we were worried something had happened. Until she came to us one day crying, she told us she was pregnant and needed to know if Kenneth would stay with her.

"We told her to just leave him, that if she told hi he would really hurt her. Well she didn't believe us and when she told him we found out how horrible he really was.

"It was late that night we were heading to a club for some fun when we stopped by her dorm to ask her if she wanted to come, what we found shocked us…" Angela trailed off and was embraced by Hodgins and tears rolled down her face.

"We found her on the floor," Tempe continued. "She was badly beaten, and bleeding everywhere. We called the police just in time to save her life, but we never knew the severity until later. She had lost vision in one eye, her vocal cords were injured due to him choking her and the baby was at high risk of death.

"It was a couple of months later the baby was due, she was so beautiful. Sam was still scared for the baby's life, Kenneth was still out there and she thought he'd come back and kill her and the baby. Sam had asked us what to name the baby and we all agreed on the name Alicia.

"She was so young and innocent and we had to protect her from her father's wrath. She didn't have a dad, but she had three mothers that's who we were to her. Well time passed and we noticed Samantha acting different, she became careless of Alicia and one day I got a call. She was in hysterics." Tempe lowered her head and allowed a few tears to fall, it was long ago, but the memories were still so real, the cries would always echo in her head.

Booth walked over to Tempe and held her close, stroking her back and softly telling her he was there.

"She called me." she continued on. "She said she did something bad, I could hear the cries of the baby in the background, she told me she needed help before it was too late. I dropped the phone, ran over to get Angela and we rushed to her house.

"by the time we got there it was too late, we saw Sam laying on the floor crying screaming she was horrible, that she didn't mean to do it. Angela stayed with her and I walked into the bathroom to see Alicia floating in the water, dead.

"Sam was taken to court and convicted of insanity, Alicia was taken away, but nobody ever knew what became of her. After the trial we asked her why she did it and all she said was, 'She looked like him, just like him. The voices told me to do it.'" Tempe was crying, tears stained her face.

"It had been a couple of years later and we had just started working at the Jeffersonian and our first baby case came in. we had to identify the body and give the cause of death. The only thing we knew was that the baby had died four years prior and it was badly decomposed.

"Imagine our surprise when Angela constructed the face and we were starring at Alicia. We had her body buried and never spoke of it until now, it was too hard, and I knew that I could never get close to another again. She was so young and didn't deserve the death she got, Sam was sick and we don't blame her, we blame Kenneth."

It was silent all around the room for some time, both women were faced with the horrible memories they tried to hide, but had failed to forget that fateful night. The cries and screams would always haunt them and the dead baby floating in the water, murdered by her own sick mother would always serve as an unwanted memory.

It had been sometime later when a nurse entered the room, gaining everyone's attention. Angela cleared her face from the tears and looked up to her, hoping to hear good news.

"Mrs. Hodgins, we have great news." She said and Angela's frown became a smile. "Your baby is fine, we got the child breathing at normal paces and the doctors will bring it up as soon as possible."

Angela smiled and hugged Hodgins close, her baby was going to be ok.

"What is it? A boy? Or girl?" Hodgins asked looking over to her.

"I'm sorry I'm, not sure, but they should be up shortly." She said then departed.

Soon the room was filled with commotion as the newborn was brought in the room with a doctor and two nurses, Angela was handed her baby and looked deep into the eyes of her child. The baby starred back at her and Angela knew she was home.

"What is it?" Booth asked from the corner where he held Tempe.


	11. case closed

Tempe and Booth were in the lab later that day watching as the bodies of the innocently slaughtered children were wrapped up to be handed off to their families. Through most of the facial structures Angela had provided the families had been notified.

Lilia Morgan had been called down with her family to pick up the dead body of her son, Michael. The family sat in the lobby area waiting for the body to be brought in when another agent walked through the door and started to handcuff Lilia's mother.

"Mrs. Morgan, you are under arrest for the murder of Michael Morgan." The agent said reading her, her rights and walking her out of the room.

Lilia ran out of the lobby and up to Booth, asking for answers. After calming her down he explained that the same morning her mother had gotten up, picked up Michael and took him to the park where she met Hernandez and had him killed. Lilia broke down and watched as her mother was walked out of the lab.

Later that day after Lilia had left with the remains of her son, Tempe stood looking over the remaining bodies and an uneasiness passed her.

"You know, every bone in the body tells a story." She started saying, Booth listened closely. "The story of how the person lived and what they did in their life, but these children's' stories were cut short and instead they tell a story not meant to be heard at this young age."

"I know, Bones." Booth whispered pulling her close as the other bodies were taken out.

The mothers of the other children had been placed under arrest as well and were awaiting the same fait as the others. Only one mother came and wasn't taken into custody. The parents of the oldest child arrived and explained that their child had been kidnapped, which turned out to be true, one of Hernandez's first tries at his technique.

Later that night, after the lab was cleared of all remains and only the flicking of the lights made a noise, Tempe and Booth walked out and headed towards the car. After getting in they headed towards the hospital to pay a visit to their new goddaughter.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said looking over as they entered her room. She was sitting up in bed watching TV with Hodgins while the young child slept peacefully.

They were going to stay in the hospital for another day just to make sure the baby would be fine. Tempe walked over to the small sleeping form and gently brushed her finger across her soft cheek, causing the child to stir.

"You can hold her if you want. She's slept enough the whole day." Hodgins said looking over to her.

Gently Tempe picked the baby up and held her close, looking down at the tiny infant and smiled as she realized just how precious she really was.

"Hello Melissa." She spoke softly playing with her little fingers that intertwined with her pointer.

Booth walked over to Tempe and looked down at the small human being. Her eyes were brown and her hair a darker shade, like her mother. She had her father's lips, ears and nose and she screamed Angela and Jack's daughter.

Slowly Booth watched as Tempe interacted with the child as if she were her own and he began to wonder why she hadn't wanted children, he knew he shouldn't ask and at that moment he wouldn't, but someday he would ask her why not.

Slowly Tempe passed the crying infant to her mother who took her happily and fed her, hoping to silence the small human who would soon grow to be, hopefully, smarter than her mother and father out together.

"I have a favor to ask." Angela said handing Melissa to Booth after she had been fed.

"ok." Tempe whispered.

"Not now, but maybe sometime in the future when she's a little older, maybe you could baby sit her while Jack and I go on the honeymoon we missed out on."

"I would like that." Booth said and Tempe nodded not able to take her eyes off of Melissa.

Sometimes it was hard to believe, how in only thirty six weeks two single cells could come together to form a life so beyond real compression with over millions of cells on it's own. A million combinations were possible for how she would look her eyes, nose, ears, mouth, and hair, everything about her rested in only a moment's time. One thing could be her moms and another her dads.

As she watched as how Booth played around with her she began to realize that within only a few years the child would be fully developed and ready to start her own life. Though eighteen years seemed so far away it was only so close. Soon Melissa would be looking down at her own child, a combination of her DNA and that of her mate.

A small squeal pulled Tempe out of her thoughts and back to the present. She looked over to see Booth handing Melissa to her.

"I think she wants you." He said smiling as she held her close and began to loose herself in thought.

Soon the small life would be in her position or that of her own mother, depending on how her life went. Suddenly Tempe's heart felt heavy, this was an experience she never got to see completed by Alicia. That child would be around nine years or so, but instead she lay six feet under at the age of three months and she'd be damned if anything ever happened to Melissa.

The cries of Alicia rang in her head and soon they became too real, pulling her back out of her thoughts and to reality where she realized it was Melissa who was crying, she rocked her and allowed her to rest and fall asleep in her arms.

"So Brennan, you thinking about having children?" Angela asked looking over to her.

"No, I have Melissa and that's all I need."

"What about you Booth?"

"No, you heard Bones, Melissa and Parker are all I need." He said pulling her close and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"So you two have finally gotten together." Hodgins stated.

"When can we expect a wedding?" Angela asked curiously.

"Not sure if it will go that far." Tempe said getting up to place the baby back in her little bed.

"Well let's just it does."

"Sometime in the future I guess." She said looking over to Booth and smiled.

The rest of the night was quiet and filled with the occasional talk. The topic of the case had come up near the end, by Angela.

**BONES**

It had been a month and a half since the case, the body of Hernandez had been brought in and ID. The funerals were over with and the court had convicted every mother guilty and they all had received life in prison. Due to the case, that had gone national, Booth and Tempe stood inside of a TV studio getting ready for a commercial they were to due.

Behind them was a black wall, a TV screen and one camera stood on them, Tempe watched as they counted down to filming time and as they stood side by side they did the commercial.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and ID bodies." Tempe spoke into the camera.

"And I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. I work with the FBI." He said, both were serious.

"As some of you may have heard we just finished up a case working on the killings of unwanted children. These children were brought in by their own mothers and killed."

"Hundreds of children each day are born to parents who don't want them and they are left on the side of the road, in dumpsters or in other places left to die."

"These children should be given a second chance, they weren't asked to be born. So we are making one of Los Angeles, California's laws one of ours and welcoming in the safe surrender act. We ask that if you or if someone you know has a child they don't want please have them bring the child to the nearest hospital, police or fire station. Within the first seventy two hours no questions will be asked."

"Safe surrender will help give these children a fighting chance at life with a family who will watch over them. We can't save them all, but with your help we can bring the numbers down and help save a lot of lives and stop a lot of meaningless deaths."

Behind them the screen came to life and showed the 'Safe Surrender' information as Booth and Tempe walked out of view of the camera. At the bottom of the screen one line read 'No Shame, No Blame, No Name. Now there's a way to safely surrender your baby.'

Ok that was that, I have one last chapter left so please review and I'll get this up ASAP. In case there are those who are wondering "Safe Surrender" is real and is everything I explained in the story, I'm not sure if it is a nation wide thing or what, but I'm pretty sure it is a law in the counties of Orange and LA in California.

Everyday it as hard to turn on the TV to see another abandoned child dead, but with this law we hardly see it anymore. I'm not sure if it is national law, but I feel it should be and will do just about all I can to make sure it gets done, well I can try at least I don't think my mom and dad would let me fly from So. Cal. To DC for it, but if anybody has any questions please ask.

Also please review I would love to know what you guys think about this. One chapter left, thank you to those who have reviewed, you mean the world to me right now. Much love headed your way.


	12. happy ending for all

Tempe's head popped up from her desk, as she looked around the room she sat in, her vision became clear and in the distance a sound could be heard. She closed her eyes again and allowed her senses to focus in the distance, she heard it again and opened her eyes, letting out a breath she had been unknowingly holding.

Quickly she jumped up from her desk and exited the room. As she walked into a hallway she realized she was in her house and took small steps towards a room where she heard the sound from. As she reached the door she slowly opened it and took a peek in.

Laying on a small bed in the corner a little girl tossed and turned, silently mumbling in her sleep. Quickly Tempe rushed to her side and sat on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on her back and rubbed it gently, giving her soothing words to sleep to.

"Mommy! I want my mommy!" she cried out tossing back and forth.

"SHHH! Please wake up." Tempe begged moving to pick her up and hold her close.

"Mommy?" the child questioned opening her eyes and looking up at Tempe. "Auntie Tempe?"

"What's wrong Melissa?" Tempe asked pulling the child out at arms length to look at her.

"Where's my mommy?" she asked looking around the room curiously wiping away the tears that rested on her cheeks.

"She's with your dad in Hawaii." She answered letting her go and watched the child walk to the bedroom door.

"Is she coming back?" she asked looking back to Tempe who sat on the bed.

It had been like this for the past three days, Angela and Hodgins had finally gone on their honeymoon, leaving Melissa with Booth and her for the week. She had woken up a few times in the arms of Booth or Tempe crying for her mom or dad.

"She'll be back next week." Tempe said getting up and walking over to her.

"Is Uncle Booth here?"

"No yet, but he will be in an hour or so." She said carrying her into the kitchen for her after nap apple juice, something she had grown accustomed to over her years.

"Is Parker coming over?"

"Yes, he should be here in about fifteen minutes."

Tempe left Melissa in the living room to watch TV as she went back to her home office to get some more work done. Booth and her had been happily married for three years and Parker would come over every other weekend to be with his dad and new mom. There were times where Tempe was glad she had Parker in her life and loved the idea of being a mom, but never wanted children over her own, something Booth respected.

Over the past four and a half years, Parker and Melissa had become more then just friends, they were more like brother and sister. Melissa looked up to him and Parker tried to be the best big brother he could be.

Tempe had opened up her laptop and started to type when a loud shriek filled the house; she jumped up from her desk and headed towards her door, but stopped when Melissa screamed one name.

"PARKER!" the child yelled running over to the boy walking through the door and jumped into his arms.

"Hello Melissa." The eight years old said trying to hold up the energetic four year old in his small grip.

"Melissa get down." Tempe said walking out of the room smiling.

"Hi mom." Parker said happily putting Melissa down and walking over to embrace Tempe in a hug.

"hi, how was school?" she asked returning the hug then walking towards the kitchen to get him his after school snack that Booth kept for him some form of a chew bear like candy, they called it gummy bears.

"It was fun." He said taking them from her and trying to avoid the loud screaming of Melissa at his side.

"That's good. Look could you do me a little favor?" she asked watching as Melissa jumped on the couch.

"Sure, mom, what is it?"

"Could you keep Melissa bust until your dad gets home? She seems bored and I have work to do."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you."

"Come on, Melissa, let's go to my room." He said running down the hall, the young girl on his trail.

The small apartment she had once lived in was nothing compared to this house. It was bought a few months after Booth and Tempe had gotten married and was rather large, one room downstairs and four upstairs.

The home office, Melissa's room, Parker's room, and the master bedroom, Tempe's and Booth's were upstairs while an empty room used as the den or the play room was downstairs. The sound of feet running up the stairs could be heard as the two headed up. Shaking her head, Tempe returned back to work on her book.

A few hours later around six Booth arrived home and embraced Parker and Melissa before finding Tempe asleep at her desk. He quietly snuck up on her and woke her up by kissing her neck.

"I'm awake." She said jumping up.

"I can see that." He said laughing and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Good morning sunshine, the earth says 'hello'."

"I don't know what that means." She said looking to him confused.

"Never mind. How long have you been asleep?"

"An hour maybe less."

"Rough day?" he asked pulling her out of her chair to sit in it himself then place her in his lap.

"The worst. I took Melissa to the lab; she hated it, ran around and wouldn't leave Zach alone, kept asking questions, it was hard to keep her in the office, so we came home and she jumped around for a while then fell asleep. I took a small nap only to wake up to her crying for Angela and then Parker came home for the weekend. Last I saw they were playing in his room."

"Well, now their in the living room watching the little mermaid." He said pulling her close.

"Well that's good."

In the distance the phone ringing could be heard followed by Parker yelling out the caller.

"I better go get it." She said pulling away to walk downstairs to answer the phone, Booth right behind her.

"No mommy, I'm being good." Melissa said into the phone happily. "Tell daddy I heard him and I love him too." There was a pause on Melissa's end before she laughed and spoke up. "Auntie Tempe is here, ok I love you too, mommy, bye."

"Hello?" Tempe asked after the phone was handed to her.

"Hey sweetie!" the cheerful voice of her friends said on the other end.

"Hey Ange."

"Had she been good?"

"She's been an angel, she was crying for you again after her nap, but that's only because she misses you. Parker's here so I don't think she'll be home sick much more."

"That's good; I just hope she isn't giving you a hard time. She's reached that age where the talking back is just beginning and she thinks she can get away with it because she's young and cute." Angela explained and in the distance Jack could be heard screaming 'just like you, Ange!'

"No she's been great."

"Well that's good. I'm just calling to make sure everything is fine."

"Everything's great."

"Ok well I hope you have fun sweetie, I better go Jack is…well I'm not sure what he's trying to do." There was a soft giggle before they said there good byes and hung up.

Tempe looked over towards the couch where Parker and Melissa sat watching a cartoon about a singing crab. Behind her Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

"Every think this would be your life?" he questioned kissing her neck.

"Never, but I'm glad it is." She whispered kissing him gently and they walked over to the two kids to watch the movie with them.

Life wasn't what she expected it to be, but it was a lot better then she could have ever imagined.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I heard the story was a little dark so I hope this lightens the mood, thank you all for reading, this is the last chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed, you all mean the world to me.


End file.
